It Had to Happen Somehow
by halloweengurl
Summary: How did David and Erin get together? It had to happen somehow.


IT HAD TO HAPPEN SOMEHOW

It had been a few weeks since Erin had returned from rehab back to work at the BAU and it had not been easy. Not many knew that's where she had been so at least she didn't have to contend with that stigma. "Small graces." she sighed out loud while peering at her reflection in the washroom mirror at the Marriot. Although she was sure more men and women in the Bureau shared her affinity for alcohol than anyone would care to admit, this was her battle and at least she had support - unexpected as it was. She wasn't sure she would ever really be able to thank Derek enough in her heart for confronting her. It had been humiliating but it was no way to live and she had been starting to drink more just to try and forget that she was drinking. 'Crazy.' she whispered turning her head slightly to check the back of her hair. Tonight she was attending a social function in honor of her boss and since she was now divorced she was 'going solo'. She could have called on one or two male friends as an escort but she wasn't really in the mood. Her plan was to stay as long as was respectful and then leave. It wasn't very helpful for her recovery to be in the presence of so much alcohol and she was a bit terrified of the whole thing. "One day at a time." she whispered for a third time while fixing her lipstick. That was the mantra. She wouldn't think about more than tonight for now. Erin tucked her lipstick away, pressed down her dress and left the washroom.

Walking up the steps and into the banquet hall in her emerald green gown and white chiffon wrap Erin felt the warmth of the heat from all the bodies in the room and the soft sounds of a brass band reach out to welcome her. It did feel good to be out she admitted to herself. She even allowed a small smile to play across her lips as she entered the dimly lit room where a beautiful young man in a short tux greeted her with a glass of champaign which she politely declined. Erin asked him where the bar was instead. He nodded and pointed to the far corner at back of the room. She learned that if she had a glass of soda water in her hand then she would blend in and no one would offer her a drink. 'Whatever it took' she thought as she made her way across the polished dance floor towards the very busy bar.

"What may I get you this evening?" the woman tending the bar asked.

"Soda with lime, please." Erin requested. The woman smiled as Erin slid a dollar tip across the wooden surface in exchange for her glass. After taking a few sips to ease the dryness in her mouth, Erin thanked her and began looking around for the guest of honor. She located him roaring away in the center of the banquet room so she put on her party smile and headed over. "Happy 60th Ron!" she greeted him with a big smile. "I hope you are enjoying every minute of it."

"Erin Strauss! There you are!" he breathed in a cloud of rye and coke. "Glad you're back from vacation!" he wheezed as he clasped her shoulder. "it seems to have agreed with you. You're looking fresh and downright gorgeous!" he paused with a look of mock horror. "Am I allowed to say that?! Or is that harassment?" he winked.

"Thank you Ron. Yes, I do feel better." she replied grateful she didn't look or smell like he did. "How is Sheila?"

"She's OK. She's fine. She's parading around like its her own damn Birthday!" he bellowed. Just then Ron's wife of 38 years came around the other side of him.

"Well! It's not like anyone is going to throw ME such a grand party on my own Birthday! I have to live it up while I can!" she accused him good naturally. She reached out to touch Erin on the wrist, "Erin how lovely to see you dear! Oh, that green dress looks lovely on you! You look ravishing!" she lowered her voice a notch and leaned into Erin and said, "We'll talk later dear, please excuse me while I run out to the Loo!" She then turned and disappeared.

"Hahaha" Ron bellowed. "See what I told you? Listen Erin, you go and mingle and have a nice evening while I continue to work the room. We can catch up at work on Monday."

"Ok Ron. Don't work it too hard." she patted his arm and turned towards a group of people she had noticed on the way over.

As she walked towards her colleagues she glanced over the faces of the people milling about. Many of them she had expected to see but then there was one she hadn't. 'What is David Rossi doing here?' she wondered for a second before remembering that he didn't just work with the team, but that he was well connected with the Bureau Brass from earlier in his career. She saw him smile and nod to her with an impish glint in his eye while engaged in conversation with a women she recognized but didn't know well. 'Of course.' she thought. 'Leave it to David to find a pretty woman to talk to.' She had known David Rossi for years. He had an unapologetic reputation a mile long regarding his affinity for women - how much of it was true she couldn't be sure but he loved women and women seemed to love him back. She could see it though. She herself liked his direct manner and how he seemed to be afraid of nothing and no one. He didn't care what you thought of him and he made no bones about what he thought of you and spoke up against bullshit like it was his second quest in life. That could make working with him a little frustrating at times, or easy - it depended on the situation. But he also had a boyish grin and easy manner about him that made you want to forgive him easily if he had managed to piss you off. David was a classic romantic but Erin often thought he spoke of love and knew what was important in life because he had experienced so much sadness. Hadn't they all? They had settled on an easy truce after many years of anger and animosity towards each other that stemmed from a misunderstanding. A big one, albeit but they talked it out and agreed to move on from it. She smiled back at him and kept on moving towards the small group of people she knew.

Catching up with what was going on in the private and professional lives of people she worked with but never got a chance to really socialize with was enlightening. So much was always going on around her that she tended to forget people we're not just all about the Job. Eventually the laughter died down as people settled in and the serious conversations started. Erin started to tire after a couple of hours of chatting and evading personal questions and stood by quietly watching people interact with each other wondering what secrets they had that no one knew about. It was amazing how people could suffer sadness and bury it deep down while laughing at a joke or smiling for society. She knew as much as anyone what that can do - it was why she drank after all. A small shiver ran through her. Drank. Past tense. God willing. No. Erin willing. It was up to her and she needed to make bridges to her children. It was too late for her marriage and she was letting the sting of that failure go. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the man come up and stand next to her until he spoke.

"Good evening Erin." his soft smooth voice greeted her. "People watching?" Erin turned to see David Rossi standing beside her with a drink in his hand.

"Hello David." she responded slightly amused. "I'm surprised to see you alone at this hour."

"Hmm? What do you mean? I'm not alone, I'm standing here with you." he grinned.

"Oh, I see." she grinned back. "I just saw you talking with someone earlier - Diane I think? What happened? Did you strike out?"

"No." he shook his head. "She just wasn't my type." David shrugged his shoulder and continued to look at Erin. He cocked his head slightly to one side and asked "Tell me, Erin, how many men have told you how beautiful you are tonight?". She pretended to think about it and replied,

"Only two, I think."

"Oh! I am disappointed in my gender! Men just don't know how to appreciate a woman's beauty anymore." he said in a sad tone. Erin chuckled and retuned to watching the crowd. There was a silence as she continued to let her gaze move over the small groups of people huddled around the room.

"You are, you know." she heard David say in a softer tone. "Beautiful, that is." She turned to look at him and could see that he was serious. She was startled at first but then spoke.

"Thank you." It was all she could say. The way his eyes caught her she seemed unable to decide if she should say more. Their gaze locked for a moment, then he grinned and asked,

"You looked as though you were thinking of heading out a moment ago?"

"Yes," she replied. "I think so."

"How are you getting home? Do you have a car?" he asked. She gently shook her head.

"No, I thought I'd call for one."

"Uh, uh" he shook his head. "Don't do that. I'll take you home. I have a driver and I'm heading out as well." He put his drink down and moved to put a hand by her elbow. "We can go now if you want." she thought about it for a second and then agreed.

"Alright, that would be nice of you." she smiled and moved to go with him.

"Actually," he said as they were walking toward the exit. "I was thinking of getting something to eat if you want to join me first?" Erin glanced at her watch which showed only 9: pm. She thought about it for moment thinking that she had worked late and hadn't really eaten much. "Do you have a coat?" he asked.

"No." she answered. 'Well,' she thought, 'David seems like nice company right now so why not?'. "Ok. I'll join you." she smiled.

"Great! I know the perfect place." he smiled back and put his hand lightly on her back as they walked out of the hall. In the 'car' which was more like a limo David gave instructions to his driver and then they talked easily about the people they saw at the party until they arrived at Komi's - a very expensive restaurant. Erin looked at the restaurant and then cocked an eyebrow as she turned to look at David.

"Really David?" she asked "Komi's? It's a bit much don't you think?"

"The way you look tonight should not go wasted Erin and I come here often enough I'm sure I can get us a table. Don't forget, we Italians stick together." he said assuredly. Erin knew he had no money troubles due to the sales of his books so she wasn't that concerned; she just never thought he would bring her here tonight.

"Well I have to admit I'm intrigued! I can't wait to see what's on the menu." she said as she swung her legs off the seat and onto the sidewalk through the door held open for her by the driver. David came around quickly to offer his arm to her as her escort which she took easily.

"Shall we?" he offered.

"We shall!" she replied. This was turning out to be a very interesting venture and her spirits were decidedly lifted. The interior of Komi's was warm colors and soft lighting as she expected. What she didn't expect was that her escort was greeted by name.

"Good evening Mr. Rossi. It is a pleasure to have you with us tonight. May I escort you and your lovely guest inside?" With a grin, Erin supposed a 'usual table' would have been a bit too much. Still, she was impressed. They were seated in a quiet corner (it seemed there was nothing but quiet corners) far enough away from the musicians playing soft music to hear them while still easily able to hear each other without having to raise their voices. Immediately a sommelier arrived to take their wine order but David dismissed the wine book and asked for two club sodas with lime. He smiled at Erin and she returned it, inwardly saying 'Thank you.'

"How hungry are you?" he asked.

"Only a little." she replied. "I'll likely just order an appetizer."

"I knew you weren't Italian." he chuckled. Erin took a moment to look around the room and absorb the ambience with a little sigh. She very much appreciated the relaxing atmosphere after a hard week of new adjustments and the loud noises of the party. David however took the opportunity to 'absorb' the look of Erin - watching her as she took everything in. When she glanced back to him, she paused at the sight of his eyes on her. He held her gaze and then gave her a soft smile. "I'm glad you came with me tonight Erin. You have definitely improved my evening." Not used to this type of attention from him she decided to fall back into the mode of the easy friendship that had developed over the years of working with him. She sat back in her chair, smiled, and asked him,

"Are you flirting with me David?"

"Of course." he grinned leaning forward slightly. "Would you expect anything else?"

"I guess not." she answered with amusement. "After all you do have a reputation to protect." She took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, you don't believe all those rumors do you?" He waved his hand as if to brush aside the suggestion that anything she heard was untrue and continued in his best Mark Twain. "The rumors of my indiscretions have been greatly exaggerated." This made Erin laugh.

"I don't know David, I was at the Bureau in those early days as well and I heard quite a few of them myself." she said with mocking accusation.

"Erin, you wound me." he playfully clutched his chest. "Besides, I was much younger then and my priorities have changed."

"How so?" she prompted. Erin felt David's glance taking in the features of her face and the low neck line of her dress. The appreciation is his eyes warmed her considerably and she was surprised at her response. It dawned on her how long it had been since she felt that way. She missed it.

"Well, I still prefer beautiful, sexy women -what man wouldn't?" he paused spreading his hands slightly. "It's just now she has to be smart and challenging as well."

"Challenging how?" Erin asked. She was still focused on the reactions in her body.

"Geez Erin, you're really making me work for this aren't you?" He said with an exasperated chuckle as he leaned back into his chair.

"Work for what?" She asked puzzled.

"For the privilege of being on a date with you. It's like a mini interrogation." he laughed.

She didn't say anything right away but just studied his face looking for clues as to his seriousness.

"Is that what this is? A date?" she asked.

"What would you call it?" he asked gently taking her hand in his. "We are two people dressed to the nines out for a romantic meal. We're talking and sharing, is that not a Date?" he continued, trying to press his advantage. She let him hold her hand a little longer. "Does that bother you?" he asked. Erin thought for a moment.

"No, it doesn't bother me." she said. "It just surprised me is. I wasn't expecting to hear that from you."

"I'm full of surprises, Erin. Don't you know that by now?" He had that impish grin again and she felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach. David reluctantly released her hand as the waiter arrived to take their order. Erin was used to meals in these types of places not being rushed. It was an evening, not just a meal.

"Have you decided on your choices this evening? Sir? Madam?" the waiter who seemed to be in his early fifties asked looking from David to Erin. A decade ago he wouldn't have bothered to look at Erin at all but happily things were different today.

"Well we haven't really discussed it but...," David turned his head towards her, "...Erin if you trust me I'd be happy to order for us. I'm very familiar with the food here." he offered.

"Of course. Please do." she smiled. "I'm happy to try anything."

"Good." David turned to the waiter and ordered in Italian while waving his fingers about a little as though that helped him better explain what he wanted. She had seen him do it so many times before at work he probably didn't even know he did it.

"Very good, Sir." the gentleman waiter said dutifully as he took the menus, turned away and left them alone once more.

"Where we're we?" David asked after a pause. "Oh right. We were discussing our Date." he continued in a flirtatious manner. Refusing to be out-witted Erin responded,

"Alright then, we're on a Date." she smiled mysteriously. David looked as though he was trying to figure out if there was something he missed. Then he shrugged his shoulders slightly, relaxed into his chair and looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Good. Now I can continue to tell you how beautifully you look this evening." he said. Erin sighed a slight laugh and settled into her own relaxed mood. David was relentless and she wasn't going to win any points trying to pretend she didn't want to hear such words.

"I'm all ears." she said with a show of her hands. David spent the time between then and when their meal arrived, going back and forth between bestowing her with compliments and making her laugh. It was hard not to look at him in a different light instead of as just a colleague and Erin found herself studying his features with more detail as he entertained her. They were things she had always noticed before but had never paid conscious attention to. The way his hair was perfectly placed (even the stray strands seemed properly positioned), the neat trim of his small beard, the softness of his lips, the smoothness of his voice and the warmth in his nature as he spoke passionately about beauty and connections between people. He definitely felt strongly that people should enjoy each other's company as much as they could. He believed wholly in Love and living life to its fullest. Erin needed to believe in these things too, she just hadn't realized how much as she felt herself slipping under his spell. 'Are those whiskers soft or scratchy? What would his lips feel like next to mine?' she mused to herself. 'Are they soft?... Firm?... Demanding?' she felt another flutter at this last thought. She could imagine them pressed to her own and gently urging hers apart. Her breath caught at this thought and to cover her reaction, she reached for another sip of her drink. 'If he only knew what I was thinking.' She thought amusingly to herself. Before she could let her imaginings go further, their food arrived.

"Ahh!" David exclaimed with delight as he inhaled the aromas. "It smells delicious!"

"It does!" Erin agreed feeling her appetite immediately increasing. Plates of prosciutto and fig crostata, fried Italian olives, grilled muscles with salsa verde and plenty of warm bread graced their table. David started by offering her a little bit of everything on her plate before taking some for himself. Erin ate every bite with delight while David ate and spoke lovingly about how each was prepared.

When all the dishes had been consumed and they were satisfied without being overly full, David sat back in his chair and looked at Erin over the solitary candle in the center of the table.

"My favorite thing." he sighed. "Beautiful food shared with a beautiful woman. I know I've said it several times tonight.." he sighed leaning forward and clasping her hand again. "... but you may have no idea how lovely you look to me." he whispered. Erin felt that warmth again. It wasn't the words so much as it was the way he was looking at her when he spoke them. It was exciting and full of possibilities previously not entertained before. She swallowed a bit nervously from the tension in the air and managed to give him a smile. They sat there in silence, each wondering what the next few moments would bring.

David gave her hand a light squeeze before releasing it and called the waiter over to the table.

While David took care of the bill, Erin wondered about all that had happened in just a few short hours. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he was just flirting and wasn't really serious. Maybe she was losing her mind. Maybe she needed to believe too much that there was hope for her yet. Maybe... maybe... maybe... It was beginning to be too much all of a sudden and she was glad the evening was coming to a close. She needed solitude. She needed to think. She needed to not think. She needed a drink. Christ! Did she ever need a drink! Her mouth went dry and a cold fear grabbed at her gut. She swallowed hard. 'Fight it Erin!' Her hands clenched so hard under the table it hurt. 'Do. Not. Lose. Control.' She would call her Sponsor as soon as she got inside her door. 'Please let me fight this!' She pleaded with herself. David seemed unaware of the emotional battle ensuing across the table from him. But that's what Erin was good at - hiding what was going on. She just used to hide it from herself as well... in vodka. She inhaled deeply through her nose and let the air out slowly in order to calm herself. The moment began to pass. The fear was abating and she was gaining control again. She practically sighed with relief as she settled down. David took this as a sign that she was tired and that it was time to leave.

"Come on, Erin." he said gently as he stood up and went behind her chair. "We have to get you home before my car turns into a pumpkin." she smiled with relief at the joke and stood up as he slid her chair out. She took his arm once again as they headed to the car. They rode in relative silence with just a few murmurs here and there all the way to Erin's. When they arrived, David told his driver to stay seated while he got out and went around the car to her side. He helped her out by taking her hand.

"I'll walk you in." he said. It wasn't a question. It was dark and they both knew what they did for a living. She said nothing as they neared her door. She was wondering about calling her Sponsor. She would wait and see how she felt after a hot shower she decided. As Erin got her keys out she wondered if David would try to kiss her and would she let him if he did. She opened the door but instead of standing there with her he moved her gently inside and followed her in. He closed the door and waited while she turned the lights on, looked around and put her keys and handbag on the hallway table. He was silent as she turned towards him. He looked like he was trying to figure something out and then he looked like he had made a decision. David moved away from the wall he was leaning against and it took a moment before she realized he was closing the distance between them. Their eyes locked as he moved closer until he was inches away from her.

"Erin." he whispered. His voice was thick with desire. His hand came up to caress her cheek and fell softly down the nape of her neck. Fire trailed the movement of his fingers. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the heat from his body and his mouth press to her own. She no longer wondered what it would feel like to have his lips urge hers open for a deeper kiss. She responded without thought and returned the longing in her mouth while reaching her hand up to curl her fingers into his thick black hair. Sensations rushed through her body. His arms circled her waist, his hands moved over her. She felt the gentle pressure of his tongue explore her as his body moved in closer. She met his tongue with hers and the intensity of the kiss increased. Erin ran her hands through his hair, enclosing him in her embrace as they let go of their inhibitions and immersed themselves in each other's arms and mouths. His lips left hers and sought out the sensual area of her neck igniting her desire all the more. A small moan left her mouth as warmth coursed through her lower body and he pressed her tight against him. She could feel his arousal and knew she wanted more of him.

"Erin." he managed in a low growl. "Lead the way." She put her hands on his arms. David lifted his head to look at her. They were both breathless. Erin let her hand slip down his arm and took his hand. She smiled as she guided him towards the bedroom and David followed eagerly with a smile of his own.

The curtains were still open from the morning and the soft light of the full moon was enough to see by. David leaned in for a kiss which Erin returned and then she placed her hands on his chest and held him back. Her fingers slid his jacket off his shoulders, expertly untied his tie and then sought out the buttons of his shirt. David said nothing but he circled his hands around her waist to hold her close. At every opportunity he placed a kiss on her lips or her neck. When his shirt was unbuttoned and untucked from his pants David brought her in close to his chest. Erin ran her hands over his chest hair, up around his neck and leaned in for another lingering kiss. She felt him reach up to unzip her dress and her desire intensified the kiss once again. She heard David gasp and felt his hands move quicker. Her dress slid to the floor and her slip and lingerie followed soon after. Erin stepped out of her shoes as she reached for his belt. David was faster and the belt was off and tossed. He unzipped his pants and removed all remaining clothing. He bent down and pulled the bed cover and sheet aside and moved Erin towards the bed.

He normally spoke during lovemaking but he didn't have words tonight. Erin seemed to glow in the soft light and he wanted her. David's body leaned over her as she slid backwards positioning herself for him and placing her head on the pillows. He lowered himself down and entered her slowly. Erin felt him fill her body and press into her as his mouth sought hers again. The slow movement showed his control. She knew he was holding back but she could still feel the quiet urgency of his need in his strokes. Her arms embraced him and he brought his head up to look in her eyes. He moved his hips back and forth and in a circular motion. Erin let her head fall back to enjoy it while she pulled his head down beside her. She raised her knees and tucked her ankles behind his back and in a whisper she urged him on.

"Now, David." her breathing was uneven. "Please." she pleaded. "Now." David moaned in relief as he increased his pace. He could see the pleasure on her face and it spurred him on. Each stroke felt more urgent than the last.

"Oh!" she cried. "That's it! Don't stop!" He felt Erin tighten around him so he kept his rhythm fast and steady. Her back arched as he felt her climax and begin to tremble beneath him. "Oh David!" she cried as her orgasm rippled through her body. He could hold out no longer.

"Erin!" he growled as he released inside her. He laid on top of her, his head at her shoulder as his final thrusts satisfied them both.

Erin's legs remained entwined with his as her hands slowly caressed him, across his back, up his neck and into his hair. Soft 'Mmm's' and 'Ohh's' escaped her as she bathed in the sensations he created in her body. David relaxed against her, breathing deeply while placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulders.

Whatever it was, it had just begun.

Again.


End file.
